Fantasies
by Naidoo
Summary: There is a special surprise in store for Morgan this year. Rated M just to be on the safe side. no ONESHOT any longer. This was previously called 'Valentine'.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: For the purpose of this story we will assume that Morgan's birthday is on Feb 14. I could not find any source that actually states any date at all. And I swear I wanted to write something sweet, cute, fluffy, lovingly, but somehow my mind had other plans - as usual. Happy Valentine's Day everyone._

_

* * *

_Becoming 40 was definitely not a big deal for him. It was just another number, another year older, but it wasn't as if he felt any different all of a sudden. And he certainly didn't understand all the fuss some people made about it. As if life would end the moment you are 40. Okay there was this certain pressure: that Morgan should maybe, at some point, consider settling down. Start a family. Have a less stressful and dangerous job and life. But right now he didn't feel like any of this was anywhere in the near future for him.

No, his birthday definitely wasn't as important to him as it seemed to others. Especially Penelope, who seemed to go insane about it. But that could also have been Valentine's Day since his birthday fell on February 14.

Entering his house, he threw the keys on to the table next to his door and was about to switch on the light when he felt hands covering his eyes all of a sudden.

It took him only a second to know that he wasn't walking in on a burglar, but rather Penelope. There was something about her hands that was just unique. He couldn't place it, just… something was there that made him know right away it was her.

"That's a surprise," he laughed, feeling how she pushed him softly further inside the house.

"You have no idea," he heard her say, a smile in her voice and suddenly her hands were replaced with something silky. A scarf or even a tie. With her everything was possible. And Morgan definitely liked where things were going. For now.

He felt her moving them further, step for step, until she stopped them, turning him around and pushing him down.

"Sit, there is a chair right below you," she explained, pushing him into the chair.

He could feel his hands being moved, his arms being pulled back and suddenly he felt like yet again something silky was brought in, being tied around his wrists so that they were secured behind the chair. He knew if he just yanked his arms slightly then the knot she tied would have given in, freeing him, but for now he played along, because he was curious to see what she had planned and where things would head.

He felt her hands suddenly at the back of his head, fiddling with the knot to untie the blindfold. He had to blink a few times when the scarf was removed, taking in the soft, spare light coming from one of the corners.

And then he looked at her, standing in front of him, as gorgeous as always. They had this thing going on between each other, where Morgan wasn't sure what it actually was. It wasn't just sex, but it wasn't dating either and somehow 'friend with benefits' was not really appropriate either. They never spoke about it, never discussed what it was that they actually did, they just did it.

Tonight she was wearing a black and white polka-dot dress, her hair in a pony tail with the tips being bright pink and deep red high heels. Some that looked rather uncomfortable to him.

She stood in front of him for a moment, before taking a few steps towards him, her heels touching the wooden floor the only sound that could be heard.

She smiled down at him mischievously, before leaning down and pressing her lips against his. He wanted to cup her face, take control of the kiss and feel her warm skin under his touch, letting his hands trail along her body. But with both his hands tied to the back of the chair she was in complete control and he could feel she definitely enjoyed it. Maybe even a bit too much.

She released his lips from the feverish, wet kiss, turning around and walked back a few steps, picking up a remote control before turning around again to face him.

A few moments later music filled the room and Penelope started moving her hips lazily. The fabric of his jeans all of a sudden seemed a lot tighter. And became even tighter with every move she made.

He had no idea how far she would take this, what was ahead and for how long, but he certainly would enjoy it for as long as he could.

He could see her hands moving, slowly – too slowly for his taste – to her hair, releasing the elastic band and letting it fall down, over her shoulders.

Next he saw her hands travel to one side of the dress, and her hands moved as if slowly unzipping the dress. She held his gaze, her smile growing wider with each beat and each inch the zipper moved down.

Every now and then he could see her taking a few steps towards him, but never coming too close, probably knowing that if she did, the silk scarf securing Morgan to the chair wouldn't have been there for long. It took him already all the will power he had to not just release himself from his ties and walk over to her, making sure she knew what her little show did to him. But judging by her bright expression she most likely probably already knew anyway.

When Penelope finally pushed the zipper down enough for the dress to slide over her hips, she turned around, stepping out of it and gave Morgan a wonderful view on her in black lace covered backside.

He knew there had been moments in their 'relationship' when she had doubted his love for her, her gorgeousness and the fact that he had always described her as beautiful. It wasn't that she herself didn't think she was, she just thought that when being compared to her predecessors who all seemed to have the same attributes in common: Tall, slender and gorgeous.

But looking at her right now, she had overcome these insecurities, at least for the moment, standing in front of him, head held high, proud and sure of herself, dominating him in this moment in more than one way.

She turned around again, giving him another great view. This time of her gorgeous breasts, being covered in black lace as well. The smile on her lips telling him she knew right now exactly what she wanted tonight. And right now her 'present' beat any Birthday and Valentine's present he'd ever received. By far.

He saw her coming closer again, standing in front of him with her knees touching his. Looking down at him, he suddenly could feel her hands moving up and down his chest. And despite him being still dressed, he could feel her fingers as if they buried trails down his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang loose and open, before her fingers finally touched his skin.

The moan he let out the moment he felt the contact made her chuckle. He closed his eyes and let her continue with whatever she wanted to do. With a bit of luck this would get better in just a few seconds, seeing where her fingers traveled next.

They moved slowly down his chest, pinching his nipples softly and dipped in his belly button, circling it a few times as well, before slowly gliding further down. When he felt her fingers working the button of his dress pants, he couldn't stop the smile on his lips becoming larger with each second that passed by.

He had closed his eyes a while ago, enjoying fully what she did to him and his body, and when he heard his pants being unzipped he found himself wondering how to get Penelope to do this kind of a surprise way more often.

"Open those gorgeous eyes for me, my Adonis," he heard her whispering in a low and sulky voice. And how could he not comply to a command like that?

He saw her smiling at him, bending over and could feel her hands move again. But instead of moving the fabric of his trousers out of the way, he felt her hands travel down his legs, resting on his knees for a while. He watched her how she moved her face away from his, her smile growing even bigger, before he could feel the little pressure she put on his knees, before parting them ever so slowly, keeping her hands resting on his knees. And then he saw her moving down between his legs, bending her knees slightly.

Morgan closed his eyes, the images of possible actions from her flashing in front of his inner eye and making him smile in anticipation of what was ahead of him.

"Morgan," he heard her say, but somehow it didn't sound like the moan he had expected. It was more like someone was yelling at him.

"Morgan," he heard it coming again and he decided to open his eyes, finding himself … in the office, with Prentiss and Reid looking at him expectantly.

It had been a dream, a fantasy about his best friend, nothing else.

"You've been miles away," he heard Emily comment and saw the smile on her face. "And what's with that creepy smile?"

'_You have no idea how far I've been.'_

"You okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, just drifted off there for a moment, didn't really get much sleep lately," he explained and added silently _'especially with these dreams coming to me at night'_.

"So we're still on for tonight? Your birthday drinks at 'Dante's'?"

"Sure, still on. Why would I change that?"

"Good, I'll let Garcia know."

_This would be a long night. Very long. _


	2. Birthday the 2nd

_A/N: Turns out I'm not too good at keeping oneshots ... oneshots LOL. This chapter came to me today at work, and no ... not the way people assume now. Also I felt the need for some humor again. After so much angst.  
_

* * *

Penelope made it up the last flight of stairs to her apartment, carrying a couple of bags, mainly the results from her spontaneous shopping spree. Some days she just needed to reward herself. For working so hard, dealing with all these images so well all day long, being a good person in general. The list was endless and she always found some good reason why she deserved that 150th pair of heels or another one of her fancy handbags.

Unlocking her door and dumping her bags by the door she noticed that there was light in her apartment, but not any light. Candles. Hundreds of candles all over the place. She saw a huge bouquet of red roses standing on her living room table and if the smell was any indication she was in for some treat from her god of a boyfriend. And as if on cue her chocolate Adonis stepped out from her kitchen, wearing nothing else than a ripped and very low hung pair of jeans and a smile. Sometimes it really rocked to be Penelope Garcia, that was for sure.

"There's my birthday girl," Morgan stepped closer, until he stood in front of her and his lips could seal with hers. And despite them now dating for over eight months, she still was completely addicted to his kisses, even more now than in the beginning come to think of it. They had gotten together shortly after his birthday, when Penelope had decided she had enough of Kevin lynch and was ready for a real man in her life, one that was well able to show her the pleasures and loves she had been missing out for two years now.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer, her soft and lush curves melting against the rock hard muscles of his body. A body she had learned to become even more addicted to then his kisses.

"I have a surprise for you," he smiled, after breaking the kiss, getting a groan out of her, fighting to get his lips back on hers.

"One better than you half-naked in my living room, looking good enough to eat? Topping you cooking for me and having transformed my living room into an ocean of light and candles?" she asked, before interrupting whatever he was about to say. "Oh, wait, wait, wait. Does it involve chaps?" she asked, grinning cheekily.

Morgan laughed at her last comment for a while, shaking his head in disbelief. "I always cook for you, woman. Well, at least every time I am in the city and not all over the country, on another case. And no … there won't be chaps."

Penelope pouted for a moment at him, before smiling again. "Oh, does it involve chocolate body paint?"

"What?" he asked, playing shocked, but not able to stop himself from laughing. "Isn't this enough chocolate goodness already?" he asked, guiding his hands up and down, pointing towards himself.

"There is never enough chocolate. Ever," Penelope announced with a grin, before Morgan captured her lips again in a hungry, passionate, heated kiss, pushing her softly back, against her door, hips lips travelling slowly down her neck, leaving hot and wet trails all over the place, making her moan and throw her head against her door. When he sucked hard for several long and oh-so-blissful moments she knew this would leave a mark, for sure, and she couldn't be any happier about it. She liked being marked by her hot-as-hell boyfriend and he knew that damn well.

She felt his hands slowly travelling down, his lips following suit and soon her blouse was the first piece of clothing that hit the floor. But it certainly wouldn't be the last if his eagerness was any indication. Another one was the heat and fire in his eyes. Given that this was actually her birthday she kind of felt like she was his gift, with him unwrapping her ever so slowly, layer for layer until he found the actual present.

Having managed to get her out of her skirt by now, she was just standing in front of him in her bra, panties and stockings, as well as her heels, a fact that didn't surprise her much. Morgan seemed to have a certain … fascination with her in heels. Or her breasts for that matter.

Her panties were next. They went off her with just a tug. _Here goes another pair_, was all she could think of and actually was rather proud of herself for being able to form any coherent thought by now since his lips moved up and down her body, making her feel as if she might be dinner.

Right now his lips settled for a slow pace on her stomach, kissing patches of skin and moving in strange but wonderful zigzag patterns over her skin, before moving slower again. Penelope was pressing her head heavily against the door behind her, losing her mind and patience with her boyfriend, who decided by now to actually move up again instead of _down_.

Paybacks would be such a bitch, that was for sure. And then finally he had mercy on her, moving his lips and hands back down again, until he finally, _finally_ got to the spot that she needed his lips most in, on, against.

_And , sweet Lord this gets better with every single time,_ she thought to herself, hearing her name echo through the otherwise rather quiet apartment. And from him her name sounded like a promise. A promise she hoped to hear a lot more often.

"Penny," was what she heard next, making her snap her eyes open within seconds and instead of Derek Morgan kneeling in front of her she saw …

"Kevin," she announced, sounding rather surprised, wondering what he did in her apartment. The candles had gone and there certainly way no big bunch of red roses on her living room table.

"Did you expect anyone else?" her boyfriend asked, looking confused.

_You have _no_ idea_, she thought to herself, before shaking her head quickly. "No, no, who should I expect?" Penelope was quick at asking.

He looked at her quizzical for a moment, before deciding on letting it go for now, coming closer and pressing a quick kiss against her lips. And _this_ kiss was nothing than the imaginary one she shared with Morgan just a few moments ago. And that was just imagined. Penelope of course had no idea, nor would she ever know how it would feel to kiss Derek Morgan. But when she had a vivid imagination, who needed the real deal, right?

And on some days … it certainly sucked being Penelope Garcia.

* * *

_I might actually make this a series, depending on how I get inspired. Or how much people want another chapter I guess.  
_


	3. Halloween

_A/N: I have nooooo idea why people were so close to heart-attacks with last nights chapter. LOL _

* * *

Morgan wasn't a fan of Halloween. And he certainly never understood all the excitement that was associated to this day. JJ's annual Halloween Parties didn't do usually much to change that.

"You know, Hot Stuff, smiling would suit you really good. What's up with you today? What got you so cranky?" he heard Penelope asking, when she appeared next to him. She looked like she always did, gorgeous and beautiful. Even her slightly ridiculous and sexed up version of Catwoman couldn't change that. In fact it made her actually look even hotter than usual, a thought Morgan should maybe try to stay away from for the rest of the night.

"I hate Halloween," Morgan simply announced, seeing his best friend smiling at him.

"How can you hate a day that allows you to be whoever you want to be, and do things you usually couldn't do? And don't get me started on all the sweets. I just love Halloween. From all the non-holidays throughout the year, such as Valentine's Day Halloween is my most favorite one."

They were at JJ's annual party and like every year Morgan showed up, but refused to wear any sort of costume. Why should he anyways? He was perfectly fine with who he was. No need to try and be someone else. And concerning the 'do whatever you want to do' … well there wasn't anything he could think of he couldn't do right now. Okay maybe one thing but she was off limits anyway. Going after Penelope would probably end up doing more damage to their friendship than adding benefits anyway. And he certainly didn't need a stupid day like Halloween to go after a girl anyways. Not that he wanted … well, of course he wanted, but couldn't, because she still was with Lynch and he was seeing Candice. Although … 'seeing' might have been the wrong term. More like 'bedding'.

"What is wrong with who you are? I don't see anything wrong about you, Baby Girl."

"Well, maybe it isn't the 'who' but more the 'do.' part I like about this holiday," she winked at him, before moving her lips close to his ear. "Just imagine all the things I can do to you in the wake of 24 hours. All the naughtiness and the dirty little things," she laughed softly against his ear. And he did not just imagine that. This really happened, right? Lately his mind had played all sorts of tricks on him, usually with him ending up drifting off during the day and being caught up in a little fantasy that involved him and his favorite blonde. But this … this happened, right?

Before he could turn his head towards her, Penelope had already left, seeking out her boyfriend who tagged along to the party, looking like a weird cross between several superheroes, like he couldn't make up his mind. If you already had to go along the 'be who you want to be' route, you should at least make up your mind _who_ you wanted to be.

He got himself another glass of whatever drink he had been drinking for the last few hours. It has a strange und unreal color, tasted like a lot of alcohol, and something else Morgan didn't really want to know and return to his original position, watching Penelope who was by now dancing with Kevin, or doing something that could maybe be something like dancing. If his moves were any indication Penelope sure as hell must have been pretty unsatisfied by now.

It was hard for Morgan to not roll his eyes at him. And what was Penelope doing with a guy like Lynch anyway? She could do so much better than this guy, but apparently was attached to him since over two years now. A fact that started frustrating Morgan slowly.

"JJ, I think I'm heading home," he announced after another hour or so, making his way already slowly towards the blonde to say his goodbye's before making his way home. All of them were a bit surprised, seeing that it was just shortly past 11pm, but let him go, glad that he made it to the party in general. They all knew about his dislike for Halloween.

He managed to say his goodbye's to everyone apart Penelope, who he couldn't find and assumed might be occupied otherwise anyway.

Making his way towards his car he was just about to open his door when he felt being pulled back and backed against the vehicle. He felt lips pressed against his and eager hands pulling his shirt out of his jeans, gliding under the garment and brushing over his skin. _What the hell…?_

He was about to roughly push whoever this was off him when he had to realize that it was no one else than Penelope, although that took him a while longer with her Catwoman mask still on and covering up most of her gorgeous face. Penelope seemed rather eager at this moment to do god knows what to him. If her hands and their direction was any indication they could quickly get arrested for indecent exposure if anyone was about to see them.

"Baby Girl … wha- what are you doing?" he asked, a bit breathless and shocked about her actions, but not able to push her off. He always had a rather strong willpower, but had learned years ago that when it was concerning his best friend his willpower somehow ended up being overpowered by other 'instinct'.

"Acting on something I should have done ages ago," she smiled seductively at him, working his jeans open and they definitely should move this someplace else. Someplace that wouldn't get them into trouble. Although… judging by all of this they already were in deep trouble. And wasn't she with Lynch?

"And I told you before, tonight you can do whatever you want," she smiled wickedly at him, before returning to whatever task she had set herself.

And his thought about Lynch all of a sudden disappeared when her hand moved over the front of his boxer shorts, brushing fully against his arousal.

"Baby, we really should be moving this someplace else, someplace private," he managed to say and the fact that he could still form a coherent sentence made him somewhat proud.

His words of protest didn't seem to do much to stop her efforts of getting them in trouble and by now she had his jeans already pushed to his knees and he could only guess where this was heading.

_Sweet Mother of Christ,_ his eyes rolled back in his head and for a moment he thought he might be losing his consciousness. Her hands worked with a pace that he usually had seen before when she was ordered to find information and her hands flew over keys of her keyboard. Right now her skills certainly benefited him in the best of ways.

There was a low humming against his ear, her lips nibbling softly at his earlobe, before her lips kissed a trail down his neck and licked a trail back up. A low moan was the only response he could manage by now and who could blame him? With her lips working his neck, her hands busied themselves inside his boxer shorts. And if she kept up that rhythm he would be coming soon. Too soon. And maybe there was a way he could start liking Halloween from now on. For sure.

When he came it was probably the best orgasm in quite some time and the fact that he came in his boxer shorts made him feel like back in high school. He fell back against the car, feeling the body pressed against him stir, move and then pull back.

"That was hot," he all of a sudden heard, but strangely enough it didn't sound like Penelope at all.

It sounded more like ….

"Candice?" Morgan asked breathlessly, remembering all of a sudden that he had come with her to the party, although he couldn't remember anymore why. They were good in bed together, but outside the bedroom Morgan didn't feel much going on with them.

"Is there anyone else who you would let this do to you?" she asked, with a nervous laugh. _Oh crap_.

Instead of answering he just pulled her into a kiss, that way he could avoid further questioning. Especially when it were questions he rather would like to not answer.

He had been so soaked up in his little fantasy that he hadn't even realized the difference in voice. Or the missing lush curves. And maybe he should seek some help. This sort of obsession couldn't be healthy. Or maybe he should relocate. Alaska seemed like a good place right now. And was far, far away. Cause one thing was for sure, Penelope wouldn't be leaving Lynch anytime soon and he started slowly to lose his mind.

* * *

_post-A/N: Since people asked so nicely I will turn it into a series. And a bit of warning. I am playing this by ear, so I have no idea where this will lead me/us and I also have no idea about the numbers of chapters or how often this will be updated. Usually my stories are finished before getting posted._


	4. Wedding bliss

_A/N: Blame it on very quiete weekends in the office that I am so inspired.  
_

* * *

"Next," she heard within seconds. She didn't even make it fully outside, before the ‚Next' was already thrown her way. It had been like that for the past hour or so and slowly Penelope started to get frustrated with her best friend.

"You didn't even look at it," Penelope commented in sheer shook. "How can you just make a decision within split seconds?"

"Well, what I saw was enough to make a decision. Next," he replied with a small smile.

Penelope just groaned and frowned for a moment at Morgan, who was sitting on a couch facing the dressing room she had occupied for a good or so by now.

She had entered the dressing rooms with a good dozen of dresses, assuming her task was simple. Half an hour later she had to realize it might not have been as easy as she thought. With every dress she presented Morgan had something to complain about, something he didn't like. They were too long, too short, too frumpy, wrong color, wrong cut, too much skin, way too less skin, too … _anything_. By now she actually felt like he did this on purpose.

"You know… when you asked me originally, I thought this would be fun. And kind of romantic," she laughed somewhat, once back in the dressing room, getting out of her current dress and into dress number 400.

"It is fun," she heard a laugh coming back. He obviously enjoyed the little show way too much for Penelope's taste. "It's a wedding, these things are supposed to be fun and stress at the same time."

She just rolled her eyes at him, glad he couldn't see her right now, while she wiggled into the next dress.

"You know, I will repay the favor once we start looking for your outfit," she laughed, stepping out of the dressing room and expecting the 'Next' right away. However it didn't come.

"Well… I'm a guy," Morgan simply stated, getting up from his sitting position and walking around Penelope for a moment. _Not a bad sign, right?_

"What do you mean by that?" Penelope asked irritated.

"Well, it goes without question that for a wedding you wear a tuxedo or something along these lines. And the color is pretty much a given as well. Don't know what you can find to criticize there," he smiled at her, still looking her up and down, before his grin broadened and he said 'Next'.

"I hate men," was all she said, pouting at him before walking back into the dressing room.

"Oh no, you don't. You love us, admit it," Morgan laughed again. And maybe he had a point. She especially loved the fine man sitting outside, waiting for her to reemerge again and to give her another verdict. Ever since she dumped Kevin Lynch quite a few months back Morgan and her had been inseparable. And when he asked her the question a few weeks back she just fell in love with him even more. Okay, looking back, maybe if he had waited a bit longer for asking her might have made more sense to people around them it might have made more sense. But it was Derek Morgan after all. He knew her better than anyone and knew exactly what she needed. And he asked her when kneeling down in front of her. How could she have turned him down? Not that she ever would have. No way on earth,

"Maybe just tell me what you think I should wear. Wouldn't that be so much easier?" she asked through the closed door.

"Baby, if I knew what you should wear, I wouldn't let you parade up and down in hundred of dresses, don't you think?"

"Hmm … well, maybe you just like staring at my derriere or my cleavage," she laughed, making it yet into another dress.

"There are way better ways to stare at said parts of your anatomy then letting you show me dresses," he laughed and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Oh yeah? Like … what exactly?" she asked back, a cheeky grin still on her face.

There wasn't an immediate answer. In fact there was no answer at all. She was about to ask whether he was still there when she felt being turned around all of a sudden. She hadn't heard him come in from outside, hadn't seen him in mirror, but then again it wasn't as if she had paid much attention anyway. She had gotten frustrated with the zipper of her current dress, not being able to fully close it.

"Like … watching you get changed," Derek finally answered her earlier question, a wicked grin accompanying his words.

His lips found hers before she was able to reply, pulling her against his body. He cupped her face between his hands, deepening the kiss within seconds and making Penelope lose her mind for a moment. His kisses were like nothing else she had ever experienced before. Ever. Not with one of her six boyfriends. His kisses left her breathless and aching for more, filled her with lust and passion, a hunger only he could satisfy, lit fires only he could extinguish.

He moved in closer, backing her fully against the dressing room wall and covered her body with his. His hands moved under her bottom, lifting her up slightly until she wrapped her legs around his torso.

His lips kept up their pace, kissing her hungrily, with passion and a heat that made Penelope shiver. He leaned further into her until his body hold her up and he could move his hands up and down her body, slowly starting to unzip her current dress on the back.

"We seriously shouldn't be doing this. Especially not here," she commented weakly between kisses. Who was she kidding? She wanted this, badly. But she had at least to pretend to be still sane and responsible.

"What's wrong with here?" he whispered in her ear, laughing softly, his hot breath tickling her ear and sending a whole new wave of heat down her spine.

"Someone … coul- coul- could walk in an hear us," Penelope responded, her ability to speak being reduced further and further with each inch of skin his hands found and each kiss he showered her in.

"I guess we better make this quick then and keep the noise down to a minimum, huh?" he laughed against her skin, before she pulled his head up from her chest and towards her lips - the concerns gone already.

"God, I want you so badly," she could hear him say, his hands having long gone from her back and were now busy working their way under the skirt of her dress, finding their destination after several layers of fabric.

A moan from her was at this stage the only response she was able to give. This was sooo good and she hoped he would never stop. Given this was all still rather new to her with Morgan just having confessed his love to her a couple of months ago, she still was worried he could wake up any day and realize she wasn't what he wanted. Not that she was thinking of anything like _that_ right now. No, her thoughts were somewhere entirely different, at better places she never wanted to leave ever again.

When she felt his hands slowly peel back the fabric of her silk panties, she couldn't help but arch into him, encouraging his next move, encouraging his hands to discover further, get more fabric out of their way and just … take a dip.

She could feel his magic fingers stroke through her curls and just a few more mere seconds and he would bring her release. He wouldn't disappoint her. He never did and never will. And then …

"Baby Girl, are you alright in there?" she all of a sudden heard, making her snap back to the now and realizing she was leaning against the wall of the dressing room, her dress half undone, but Derek instead of being in the room with her, was on the other side of the door. She let out a groan of frustration before pushing herself off the wall and fixing her dress up.

"I'm … alright, no worry," she replied back to him and turned to face the mirror. Her cheeks were red like fire, showing her state of arousal. And now she was fantasizing about him already in public. _Damn._

"You sure? I heard some … strange noises…"

"Oh, um … yeah. I bumped into the edge of the mirror with my … um … elbow. But nothing bad, no worry," she improvised while getting out of the last dress and into her own clothes.

Leaving the dressing room she could see Morgan's confused face. _And was that disappointment?_

"Where is the rush, baby?" he asked, when she passed him, seeming in a sudden hurry.

"Nothing…" she lied. She head to get out of here, now, otherwise he probably would get behind what had just happed in that dressing room. "I … um … need to go."

"Now?" Morgan asked surprised. "I thought you kept your whole day open in order for us to do this."

"I … don't worry. I will find the perfect dress for the big day. No worries. I just … remembered something. I see you on Monday," she said, before rushing out of the shop, leaving her best friend back confused.

Penelope had originally hoped that her fantasies would stop once she would dump Kevin, thinking maybe somehow it was her consciousness that tried to tell her he didn't satisfied her. That Morgan was just used by her mind to portrait what she needed. Maybe her thinking had been wrong. Not that regretted dumping Kevin. Not a chance. Plus he mentioned he didn't have any plans for the approximate future to get married.

And how could she have said 'no' to him anyway? He was on his knees, inspecting her ankles, after she tripped in her heels, making sure she was okay. And the fact that his hands inspected her ankle rather thorough might have caused her to not really pay too much attention to what he asked. And had she mentioned that he was on his knees? There was a certain fascination for her with Morgan on his knees in front of her. ..

Thinking back to just a few moments ago she wondered how she was supposed to make it through the weekend in Chicago she would spent with Morgan in order to be his 'date' for his sister's wedding. If she already fantasized about him like _that_ with people around and walls between them, how was she supposed to survive being around him 24/7?

* * *

_post - A/N: You didn't really think I would give you reality AND them getting married, now did you? _


	5. When Derek met Penelope

_A/N: I am actually surprised at how well this is going. I was expecting the first block or dead end by now. Fingers crossed it won't. To all you awesome people for the reviews, the alerts and fav's. They really mean a world to me. Special and huge, huge thanks to LoveForPenandDerek who gave me some massive inspiration in regards of fantasies. Also... a shout out to Harleyzgirl, who had a few weeks back the question whether Cosmopolitan is aware that they have a pretty steady appearance in fanfiction.  
_

_And just ... as side note, Morgan is stating facts, I researched it thoroughly.  
_

* * *

Penelope and Morgan usually always agreed on everything. They were having similar minds and knew the other one would always understand them. Except for one occurrence every week. Their weekly Friday Night Movie Marathon, which included three movies, tons of popcorn and other treats. The treats usually were sorted out within seconds, but when it came to the choice of movies they could easily spent hours arguing about which movie to watch and what to leave back on the shelf in the store.

"But I like that movie," was Penelope's favorite argument. An argument at which Morgan usually rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Of course you do, baby. You have seen this movie only six million times," he laughed, taking the case out of her hand and putting it back, not missing the pout.

It usually went like that for an hour or so, until one of them gave up. When it came to movies they just couldn't agree, a fact Morgan had no problem with. They couldn't agree on everything, right?

"Oh …," he all of a sudden heard coming from behind, sounding way too excited for his taste.. Any time they were here and she made a sound like that had never been a good sign before. It either meant she found some more chick flicks or some drama Morgan wasn't into.

"What about this one?" she asked, a moment later he had a DVD cover right in front of his face.

Morgan took it out of her hands, inspecting it carefully, not getting too excited.

"I don't like Meg Ryan, she is … too … specific."

"Specific?" Penelope asked, looking at him confused. "What do you mean with 'specific'?"

"Well, repetitive if you like that better. It is always the same. And didn't you already make me see this one a few weeks ago?" Morgan asked.

Penelope shook her head slowly, taking the movie out of his hands. "No, that was Kate & Leopold. This is 'When Harry met Sally'."

"I still remember you telling me about the other one that it was supposed to be … educational," Morgan argued with a smile.

"It is ... was, whatever. Anyway … you are going to like this one. I swear," Penelope tried to convince her best friend. Morgan took the movie back out of her hand and studied the back, reading what the movie was about.

"Ah, isn't that the one where she fakes that orgasm in the middle of the restaurant?" Morgan asked with a grin spread all over his face.

Penelope rolled her eyes at him. _Of course __**that**__ he would mention._

"The movie is about two very good friends and the question whether a man and a woman can be friend and not more," Penelope explained.

"And she fakes an orgasm."

"You are missing the point here, Morgan. The bigger picture," Penelope answered, throwing her hands in the air dramatically, but having a smile on her lips.

"Oh, I see the bigger picture, trust me. As a matter of fact, I read in one of your magazine a while ago that about 70% of women have faked an orgasm before, and roughly 15% do it on a regular basis…"

"When did you read my Cosmopolitan?" Penelope asked, knowing fairly well about which article he was talking about.

"Now _you_ are missing the bigger picture, Baby Girl," Morgan laughed, making her feel all of a sudden rather hot.

"I'm not missing anything…" Penelope pouted, trying to turn this conversation around by grabbing randomly for a movie. She didn't really care at this moment whether it would be _Saw VI_ or some documentary about environmental issues in the third world countries. As long as it would give her something to change topics.

"Question is … have you?" Morgan asked, still smirking.

"Have I what?" Penelope asked confused.

"Faked it," Morgan simply said, while turning towards the shelves again, browsing for some other movies.

"No," she exclaimed a bit too quickly and a bit too loud. He must have spotted that lie a mile away. But instead of him answering with some smart comeback, he just smirked, something that made her even more nervous.

"You know …" he started after a while, when Penelope had hoped she would be saved for anything further. "You should have told Lynch that he was a total failure in bed, instead of stroking his ego, making him think he is _the man_."

"I am not stroking anything. And what please makes you think that Lynch was … um … affected, involved or whatever you want to … um ... call this?"

Morgan looked up at her, with a look that told her he just knew. Of course he knew. This guy was ... walking sex on two legs, he probably spotted unsatisfied women a mile away. Not that she was unsatisfied or would tell him that.

"Trust me, I just know," he smiled at her. "The guy doesn't like he has it in him to …_ bring it_," Morgan commented further, making Penelope laugh.

She just ignored his comment. How on earth would she have responded to that anyway? There was no way she would ever admit that he was right. It wasn't as if she was doing this for Kevin Lynch, but more because she knew the moment she would admit it Morgan would ask 'why?'.

"Of course, I assume you are bedding only the other 30%." _And where did that come from? She wanted to change subjects, not dive further onto it._

"Oh-ho, hell yes. You bet. Once I manage to lure you in my bed, there is no way you will leave _unsatisfied_ or … reached that goal. Multiple times. For both sides."

_Oh sweet Jesus, he did not just say _that_ and wink at her like that._

For a moment Penelope as speechless. And slightly shocked, but definitely not surprised. There wasn't even the slightest doubt in her that he was lying, about the satisfaction or the multiple times.

"After all … that's what it is all about, isn't it?" Morgan asked, making her wonder what he was talking about now.

"That's all about what?" Penelope asked stupidly, not sure what he was referring to now. She just prayed it wouldn't lead to another revelation, although so far there none, it were just … confirmations of what she assumed already.

"Sex," he simply stated and she could feel the blush coming up. The way he talked about it, without any real care how it could sound or who could listen, made her wonder if this was really all that normal to him. "That's what good sex is about. You give and you take. It is as much pleasure to give then to receive and trust me, I know for sure," Morgan answered, with another wink and by now Penelope started to feel rather uncomfortable in her lower regions. Just a look from him and she was ready to jump him right here, in the middle of the store.

She could only look at him, not being able to say anything. It was what he said, how he said it and just his presence in general that made her mind go into overdrive drifting off towards direction it shouldn't be going right now at all.

"And you know what? Guys like Kevin Lynch are the reason why sales of sex toys went up 30% last year. Because you need to find other ways if your guy can't get you there, right? But you can't tell me that a piece of plastic is in any comparison to the real deal," he kept on talking and think God he actually lowered his voice for the last parts. Not that Penelope wasn't blushing like mad by now, and she seriously had to either stop, or leave. Either or, if this was kept on any longer she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

"Why don't you let a real man take really good care of you for once," she could hear him all of a sudden whisper in her ear and it took all her willpower to not just reach out, let her hand run over any patch of skin she could reach and crush his lips against hers, taking him up on all of the 'giving and taking', 'satisfaction' and 'multiples' he was talking about just a moment ago. But she couldn't … wouldn't … wasn't able to.

"Are you alright, baby?" she heard his voice a few mere seconds later. He still stood next to her, looking at her with a certain curiosity.

"What … what did you just say?" she asked, not sure where this conversation all of a sudden went. Weren't they just talking of him taking care of her? Really _good_ care of her?

"I asked if you are okay. You seem rather flushed."

"No ... no, I mean ... before ...I … I …" she started, not being able to make it any further, before she let out a groan. _Damn_, she thought to herself. She seriously had to stop fantasizing. This had gotten way out of hand by now.

And with that she left the store, leaving Morgan behind. Movie Night had be canceled tonight. Because there was no way on earth that she could go back to his place with him and not jump him after a conversation like that.

* * *

_post-A/N: I leave it up to you to decide whether that last part of his conversation 'real man taking really good care of her' really took place..._


	6. All wrapped up

_A/N: Apologies for the longer wait, but my muse wasn't really inspired much for this story. Sorry. The chapter might not necessarily compare heat-wise with previous installments, but it neve rthe less was an idea I somehow felt I had to run with. LOL And as for the end ... sometimes imagination is better than and explicit. =) Not sure how many more chapters there'll be.  
_

* * *

Ever since Morgan could remember it had always been the same. Every year for Christmas Penelope came over on Christmas Eve to give him a present. Morgan would invite her in, and they would end up opening a bottle of wine and get comfortable in front of his fire place. A movie on, some popcorn and only the light coming from the fireplace lightening the room. They would linger on his oversized couch, cuddled up with each other until both of them fell asleep. That was their tradition. One that was never broken, even when Kevin Lynch showed up and Morgan would have been certain that his Baby Girl would have other plans for Christmas. She didn't. Her plans were him, she had only said when he opened the door, looking at her shocked.

Morgan would always give Penelope her present the next morning. That was the way they had always done it and it was the way they always would do it.

Penelope's presents had always been practical. Although a bit crazy every now and then and definitely full of life and color, but he wouldn't have expected anything less from her anyway. And Morgan had to admit compared to hers his presents always looked … thoughtless. It wasn't that he just bought a present last minute, no, he usually had the Christmas presents ready by end of November, but with Penelope it was … difficult to find the perfect gift. Every year Morgan was out, hunting for a gift that would show his best friend how special she was to him, but always ended up with another voucher for spa treatments, shopping sprees or other things. And by now he started wondering whether Penelope might not get disappointed with his rather ordinary 'guy-like' presents?

He had always loved Penelope's presents and every year he joked there was no way she could outdo herself yet again next year, but every time she did. This year wouldn't be any different. If only Morgan knew what exactly was in store for him.

He started wondering about her whereabouts when the clock slowly approached 11. Usually she had always been over by 8pm the years before. Maybe she had changed her mind this year?

Only a few minutes after Morgan decided on calling her, he suddenly heard a knock on the door. Penelope had a key to his place, as he did to hers, so if this was her she would have used the key to let herself in. Not entirely sure who could knock at his door at such a late hour he went to check and had to realize it was indeed his best friend, clad in red from head to toe. Maybe she had forgotten the key at home.

Letting her in he could barely stop smirking at the blonde dressed in red. Red trench coat, red heels, red scarf and her hair had red streaks in it as well. There were red gloves and also white and red stripped knee high socks. Her lips had a deep red color as well. Than his eyes drifted to her hands. And all of a sudden this whole image became a lot hotter. Penelope was holding between her deep red painted fingernails something that look pretty much like a crop.

_This could be interesting_.

He saw her lift the crop slowly and place the end of it under his chin, guiding his head slowly upwards, his eyes nevertheless fixed on the blonde in front of him.

"You know, Morgan, I'm wondering whether you have been a good or a bad boy this year?" she asked seductively. Was he actually imagining things by now? Or did his best friend really stand in his foyer, a crop in her hand, looking hot as hell, asking him whether he was good or bad?

"What answer does get me my present quicker?" Morgan asked, a smirk on his lips and he truly was turned on by the image in front of him. By now it didn't even matter that this was his best friend and he probably shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts, but what was she expecting he did when she walked in his house looking like that?

"You know," she started, taking a step closer to him, letting the crop fall to the floor and reaching with her hand for the belt of her trench coat, unbolting it slowly. Morgan had to swallow a few times hard, wondering whether this would anywhere towards the direction of the little fantasy he had back on his birthday, when he fell asleep at work and dreamed of the goddess in front of him to tie him to a chair and start a little show. "Topping last year's present was an extremely _hard_ task," Penelope continued, putting certain stress on the word 'hard', which cause Morgan to swallow a few more times.

"I can imagine," was all Morgan could say and never in his life had he been speechless, especially not because of being aroused. But he didn't want to miss a beat of the show and he certainly didn't want to risk this ending, just because he said something.

He could see her hands gliding up the red fabric of the coat, starting to first unbutton the first button and then working open the other ones. Penelope's eyes locked with his and didn't leave his for a moment.

Morgan didn't know why he was so excited, since she was just getting out of her coat, but somehow he could feel there was more to this and just a few moments later he had to realize he was right. Because, right in front of him stood Penelope Garcia, out of her trench coat and her body covered in nothing than red ribbon.

For a moment Morgan only could stare, his mouth hanging open and there was no way he would be able to ever get that image out of his head again or get back to proper sentences. Or words for that matter. The deep red ribbon was wrapped around her breasts, and then loosely around her tummy, not covering all skin, before being tightly wrapped around her hips and derriere. It ended mid-thigh and Morgan had never seen a hotter and sexier image in his entire life.

"Care to unwrap your present?" Penelope asked, in the most innocent voice possible, but the wicked grin spreading on her face gave her away. At this stage Morgan hoped if this was a dream again he wouldn't wake up. Ever.

He made a step towards Penelope. How this whole ribbon actually held was beyond him, not that he really cared about this right now, since he only pulled lightly on the upper end and the whole construction fell to the floor, leaving Penelope standing in front of him, wearing nothing than a pair of red and white striped socks and her heels.

And this officially was the best Christmas. Period.

All of a sudden he felt her close to gap between them and press herself against him, making him walk back slowly until he backed into the back of the couch. If this present only lasts for a day he better should start making good use of it. And that … he did. Multiple times.


	7. mix up of a fantasy

_A/N: I know you will hate me know - once more this week, but hey, by now I am used to it LOL - but I decided on debunking the last chapter - the Christmas one - as a definite fantasy. For a reason as you'll quickly find out. This takes place right after the chapter before the Christmas one. But I hope you forgive me since I make Morgan feel like you guys. =)_

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Within a couple of weeks she had run away of him twice. Well, Morgan wasn't _entirely_ sure she ran away from him, just … from their conversation it seemed. And that was a fact that made Morgan smirk. He wouldn't have guessed that his blonde tech kitten with the dirty mouth would run away from sexual conversations. They were used to push each other's button and so far he never had seen it being a big deal with her. So what had changed?

Morgan shook his head, still looking towards the direction Penelope had just taken off to, the DVD they had been speaking about still in his hand. Of course he knew the movie they were talking about, he had seen it once or twice. It wasn't his favorite one, but that didn't matter anyway. H

He had noticed Penelope's sudden shift in behavior, the nervousness and the blushing when he quoted some stats about faking it or sex toys – something he had never really seen her doing. And they had talked about a lot during the years, sometimes touching topics that would be way worse than what they talked about tonight, but then again maybe she wasn't _affected_ by the topic, didn't have any personal 'involvement'.

Morgan wasn't surprised about Kevin's lack of skills in the bedroom. The guy literally screamed Missionary. And what would a guy like him know about foreplay, working up to the point of no return and the beauty and satisfaction of giving pleasure to someone else than yourself, making someone else lose their mind, sanity and control.

Of course Penelope hadn't admit that Lynch was one of these looser guys who didn't know how to bring satisfaction to a woman and the fact that he now knew – not from her directly – that she found her pleasure in a piece of plastic cause her boyfriend – ex-boyfriend – wasn't doing his job made him angry somehow. When he said she should let a real man take really good care of her he meant it, but of course when asked, would say he just wanted to see how far he could push her. And how badly he wanted her, for years. She played the leading role in his nightly dreams pretty much from the day they met. And there was nothing Morgan would have liked to do more that moment that show her how it should always be.

Sighing he put the DVD back on the shelf and left the store, realizing that what he wanted and what she wanted might be two completely different things.

He made his way home, wondering whether he should call Penelope and make sure she was okay.

Getting inside his house the first thing he did was letting Clooney out in the backyard, before grabbing his phone, but hanging up only a moment later when all he got was her voicemail.

Walking inside his bedroom, his destination was the attached bedroom, but he stopped dead in his tracks just a few steps into the bedroom. Shaking his head and blinking a few times, he wasn't sure whether he mind played any tricks on him or whether what he saw was real.

On his bed sat Penelope, wearing nothing than underwear, sinful deep red lace underwear, from what Morgan could see. She wore a smile on her lips as innocent as the day and maybe he really needed more sleep.

"That took you long enough," Penelope all of a sudden said, the smile still gracing her features.

"I … " Morgan started, still not sure if he really did see what he saw. Was this another of his day dreams from which he would wake up in a short while, all too soon?

The bewilderment must have been written all over Morgan's face and it didn't get much better once Penelope got up from his bed and moved slowly towards him. Morgan could do nothing but watch, still wondering whether this now was real or not. Too much had happened lately that involved him and a certain blonde. And every time he had to realize that whatever happened was just some fantasy and he would never have her that way.

He could all of a sudden feel her hand on his chest, her eyes fixed on him and somehow this all felt so real. Her hands found the hem of his shirt, sliding underneath the fabric and stroking the skin. And then, all of a sudden it was gone, but not because it was unbuttoned or pushed up and over his head, no, Penelope had simply ripped it of his body, with buttons flying left and right, an action that definitely surprised him.

Morgan still didn't move, or maybe couldn't. He still tried to wrap his head around whether this was now real or not. So when he didn't seem to follow or mimic her actions any time soon, she hooked her fingers in the loops of his jeans and simply pulled him where she wanted him to be. If he didn't want to move all by himself than she would make him move.

Pushing him softly down, to sit on the edge of the bed she placed a knee on each side of him, straddling him and pulling him in for another kiss.

"And here I thought you wanted to show me how a _real_ man takes _really_ good care of a woman, Hot Stuff. Guess instead _I_ need to show _you_ how a real _woman_ goes after what she _wanted _for so long," he whispered against his skin while kissing a wet trail down his neck, before travelling all up again and claiming his lips. This time Morgan decided to participate, letting his tongue dance with hers, exploring every inch on her mouth. Penelope leaned against him with all her weight, bringing him to fall back on the mattress with his upper body.

Her lips started another journey down, this time exploring also the perfectly sculpted and muscular chest, the well formed six-pack, before dipping her tongue softly into his navel. Her hands stroked up and down his body, before resting on the waistband of his jeans, stopping only for a moment, before popping the first button open.

By now Morgan had given up on finding out whether this was just another of his daydreams or whether this was for real. He just leaned back and enjoyed. As much as he could. And his moans were a pretty good indication for Penelope that she was doing this the right way.

Having the zipper pushed down as well, she indicated for him to lift his hips for a moment, letting her slide the fabric of his legs and leaving him in only boxer shorts and her still only clad in underwear. After claiming his lips once more with a deep, wild and hungry kiss she crawled down his body again, pushing his boxer shorts slowly down when she reach that area and only a few more moments and Morgan would hopefully feel these gorgeous and soft ruby red lips that were at the moment kissing every single muscle of his six-pack in wrapped around something entirely different. Just a few more moments. His release was so close.

Her lips traveled further south, peeling more of his black silk boxers back, revealing more skin to kiss and touch. And then he ….

Felt something ice cold on his chest… _You got to be kidding me._ A few moments later he felt the soft curves of a female body being tightly pressed against his back.

"I hope for you the reason for these noises is me," he all of a sudden heard a familiar female voice coming from behind him.

And for a moment Morgan had to laugh. He had to wonder though how she could have hands as cold as ice in the middle of July.

He pressed his body closer into the warmth and smiled. "Oh Baby. Trust me, there is no one else I would ever have these kind of dreams about. It has always been and will always be you. And see, even though we are together now since two years, you still haunt me in my dreams."

"That's only cause I'm the woman of your dreams, Hot Stuff. And because you can't get enough of me as well," Penelope laughed softly, before kissing the back of his neck and letting her hands roam slowly over his naked body, that was covered only by the sheets. They caressed his back, the tight abs and his chest, playing with his nipples, before moving down again.

"In every possible way," Morgan smiled, before turning around in Penelope's arms and facing her, stopping her hands from their exploration.

He rolled on top of her, his lips finding hers instantly, kissing her breathless. "Tell me about that dream again. The one you had about me and your birthday the other day. How did that end again?" he asked, getting a laugh out of her, which within minutes transformed into moans of pleasure that would last for quite a while.

Much later a satisfied Penelope had to smile about how this all had went. Maybe sometimes it wasn't the worst of ideas to share fantasies with your lover. Especially not if he was as keen and determined on making them a reality like Derek Morgan was.

**THE END? Probably yes... but maybe ... **


End file.
